Long lost symbols
by Cookiebot75
Summary: Katniss is gone. All her marks forgotten. But the tributes do not forgett as they search for hope... "I find my place in the bush where I left my jacket and as I now see, the rest of my belongings. But can you really call them mine? I picked them up from the ground and claimed them for myself, I never earned them. As a smart tribute once said, never forget who the real enemy is."
1. The tributes

"One day", she said, "I will find Eternity"

"But that's impossible!", he told her

"And when I have found it, I will catch it in a jar and put it beside my bed," she continued

"That is also impossible!" he said

"And then, when it is beside my bed, we will watch it together, every time we wake up," she said.

"All that you speak of is impossible!" he shouted.

"In my world everything is possible."

Statistics:

District 1:

Brillian Redder: Alive, with the careers

Kills: Ashton Warson and and Wendt Cornfield

Flicker Glimmlight: Alive, with the careers

Kills: Dayta Parkinser

District 2:

Victor Lyonnis: Alive, with the careers

Kills: Bobbin Hayst and Bulla Stewart

Lenna Dinnson: Alive, with the careers

Kills: Dory Sioninte

District 3:

Kaybel Bulbinger: Hiding in a bush by the cornucopia

Dayta Parkinser: Killed in the bloodbath by Flicker

District 4:

Cress Blackwater: Alive, with the careers

Dory Sionite: Killed in the bloodbath by Lenna

District 5:

Albert Tucker: Alive, sleeping by a river

Glow Rheinerson: Alive, sitting in some grass

District 6:

No information

District 7:

No information

District 8:

No information

District 9:

No information

District 10:

No information

District 11:

No information

District 12:

No information

18 Tributes are alive  
The current placings:

Winner:  
2.  
3.  
4.  
5.  
6.  
7.  
8.  
9.  
10.  
11.  
12.  
13.  
14.  
15.  
16.  
17.  
18.  
19\. Bulla Stewart  
20\. Wendt Cornfield  
21\. Dory Sionite  
22\. Ashton Warson  
23\. Bobbin Hayst  
24\. Dayta Parkinser


	2. District 1

This is my first FanFiction on this site :) and I am super exited to get some feedback on my writing.  
In the Chapter before you can see all the Tributes that are alive and their status.  
I hope you enjoy my story!

District 1

Brillian Redder

I am ready to fight. Fight for my life. I quickly move my shoulders forward to position the black jacket with the golden stripes. Under my hooded jacket is a t-shirt, also golden and surprisingly warm and soft. I have been focusing on the cornucopia for the last 30 seconds, trying to locate any form of Speer or maybe sword. I can't see any from this distance because everything is covered with packets, plastic bags or backpacks. Those will be ours soon. We are all standing around a valley, quite steep. Everyone has their own little ledge, hanging over a at least 10 Meter fall. All of them connect to the arena itself, which is mostly flat with yellow grass but occasionally there are a few shrubs or what appears to be patches of forest. My allies are Flicker, from my district, the ones from 2, Victor and Lenna, and the district 4 boy. The girl chickend out but we will get to her later. She doesn't matter now. The countdown is going down, time stepps closer and closer. 3...2...1...Go! I turn around and run around my ledge. Then I sprint down the deeps slope, slipping and sliding. Victor is to my left with only one tribute between us. But then I hear a cry. Viktor fell and is tumbling down the slope. What an idiot! But at the same time, I need him so I run even faster untill I get to him. As quickly as possible I pull him up by the arm while scilently cursing at him. I don't bother to stay for long, I just run. We are behind many tributes now but the girls and the other boy are already at the cornucopia, blocking off the tributes. When I get there with Victor after me, I stick my hand into the pile of weapons and take the first sharp thing that I feel. I get lucky, It is a speer but a strange one. There are 3 blades at the tip, forming a sharp edge. I think that Victor found his throwing knives but I am not sure. A boy tries to slip in beside me. He has a backpack with him and a loaf of raw meat in a plastic bag. I charge straight at him but he actually manages to grab a sword, lying on the ground while dodging me. Everything goes very fast but this is what I am trained for. I spin around and block his clumbsy blow with my speer, then I grab his arm and throw my myself agains him, knocking him to the ground. I am lying on top of him and holding down his Arms with my left hand and right elbow, which keeps my right hand free so I can stab him with the spear. Once wounded, He is easy to finish off. We do this untill seven are dead.

Flicker Glimmlight

I am running and running. Slipping and falling down the slope down to the metal, half open Cornucupia. The shiny, light grey metal roof has random, quite large spikes and would look futuristic if it wasn't for the chaos of iron, wood, cardboard boxes and plastic bags stuffed inside it and the dull, yellow grass and mossy rocks around the clear space for the Cornucopia. I am in front of Brillian (at least I don't see him running), wich surprises me, as he has always been faster and stronger. But I notice that the District 2 girl is looking at me with a grinn and evil eyes while she is running only half a meter beside me, as if she wanted to compete. I take the Challenge. I sprint even faster, concentrating only on pushing my legs forward and pressing ny body against the air. I leave her behind but I don't see a rock in front if me and have to stop straight as I avoid it. She runns past me into the cornucopia. I spit on the ground and sprint the last few meters. I shove aside a few bags but don't find what I am looking for. Instead, I see something better: two blades, both have a black leather handle and a blade, shaped like a semicircle but with a straight bit near the Handle. I take them instead of my usual longer daggers or other short blades. Side by side with Lenna, the girl from 2, I fight of everyone trying to steal from the Cornucopia. I don't actually kill anybody untill a girl stumples into my back. I turn while pushing my two Blades down where she might have been but instead she is standing up and has a bloody spear in her hand. The tip apears to be tiny but very sharp. Not a weapon to underestimate. I recognise her, she has light blonde, wavy Hair but it is trimmed down to about an inch beneath her chin. Long story short, every girls dream gone to waste. She is wearing a black, hooded jacket like the rest of us but hers has dark blue-green stripes, that almost look like seaweed under the water. This makes sense as she is from District 4. And she was the girl who abandoned us. Anger overcomes me and with a loud warsignal I charge at her. She fiddles around with her spear a bit at first but she is ready to fight. She tries to hit me but misses. I dodge the attack by kneeling down and with a swift move I ram each of my blades into one of her legs. Then I draw them outwards and fall to the side so she can't hit me from above. She cries and falls to her knees but still gives me a blow with her spear butt only bruising a smal area of my arm. I get up, go around her in only one stepp and hitt her neck with one blade. She slumps down onto the grass and colours the grass red. It is my one and only kill but it is good enough. Traitors count for two.


	3. District 2

Here comes another chapter!  
Yay!

District 2

Victor Lyoniss

A small, fat boy with blonde hair and freckles stumbles twords me. How he managed to get so fat, I don't know but he has a backpack. A backpack that we need. I run at him with some sort of ninjastar and throw it at his back while he stumbles upp the rocky slope, away from the cornucopia. My weapon is throwingknives but I know my ninjastars too. My star goes into his backpack and something red starts to leak out. Didn't think this through didn't I? He turns around. Enough for me to throw another star at his chest. It steal the backpack while red liquid is dripping from the bottom. The battle is mostly over. The only one still standing is the District 10 girl. A huge, short haired, arogant bitch called Bulla. She is screaming and moaning at Brillian who is standing over her with his strange form of a spear but stopps as he sees me coming. "Hey, Victor! Do you want to make up for being an idiot back there?" he said while giving me an evil smile. I know exactly what he means. I behaved like a baby and now I seem like an easy target. With his evil grinn still on his face he trows me a knife. I catch it with ease and from a distance and throw it back at the fat little bundle of patheticness while casually walking at the group. Lenna and Flicker are giving each other deathstairs and Flicker us fiddling around with a dagger. "Good job kid," Brillian says and pats me on the back surprisingky hard. Then he smiles and walks away.

Lenna Dinnson

I run up beside Flicker. I look at her. I want her to have no doubts that she should not expect any help from me. She gets the message and sprints faster. I follow but can't quite keep up but as she has to avoid a rock I sprint past her. I get to the cornucopia and start to rummage in the endless pile of stuff. I find what I was looking for: An axe. It is heavy and a bit rusty. Not my finest weapon but it will do. Straight away I find the girl from District 3 running straight at me with no weapon what so ever. I bring my axe down on her and she goes to the ground with blood all over her split skull. Is she stupid or something? Why would anyone who is not a career herself and has no weapon run straight at a career with an axe in her hand? I know her name. Dayta. She is very smart, just like her fellow tribut Kaybel and the rest of District 3. I spend the rest of the bloodbath scaring of small children and taking their supplies. Over all quite boring. Dayta remains my only kill. Victor and Brillian kill of Bulla, a huge girl with a buzzcut and then we start to count our weapons. We have done our job well. Ten supplybags along with plenty of food and even two tents and of course the weapons are ready to be taken by uss. Victor replaces nearly all his ninjastars with a major stack of throwingknifes and hides the rest. Brillian grabs two more spears and a sword and I search for a better axe. I find one that is far lighter and not rusty at all but I keep the one that I have. Flicker grabs all the general blades. Each of us gets a knife and the boys load up on equipment, food and tools. They have emptied all the backpacks and stuffed the contents into only two of them. Then we all get some extra stuff for ourselves and drag our profits into the woods. Brillian brags about how he took down a clueless boy and two little weaklings and Victor tries to impress him by doing the same. Flicker is giving me deathstares while carrying a pile of e boxes. Suddenly we hear a russeling noise. Brillian dropps all of the stuff he is carrying and pulls out his knife. As I come to look a little boys face is looking out of a bush and Brillian is holding a dagger to his throat. The boy seems to be no older than thirteen. He has a round face and brown, flat hair hanging down his face and cleanly swept to the side. He seems totally calm. He is holding his arms in front of himself as if he was blocking something off. "If I were you I would not be killing off allies of yours. The gamemaker do not like traitors," he says calmly and almost as if he was making fun of Brillian. Brillian snorts and puts his dagger down as he recognizes the face. It is Cress from district four, our allie. "No need to piss yourself kid," he says angrily and loads him with suplies. Cress is already carrying a sleepingbag and a few weapons. Where the hell did he get these from? This kid is sneaky but could definitly do with a change in atitude. Getting on the bad side of Brillian is not a good idea and you do not have to be a genius to find that out.


	4. District 3

You guys can't imagine how rediculously proud I am of this chapter!  
Hope you like it as mjch as I do.

District 3

Kaybel Bulbinger

I close my eyes as I am watching the bloodbath from a distance. I snatched a blanket from right in front of me but ran away before anyone managed to get to the weapons. I am lying in a group of bushes. I can see through them but I am hard to spot due to my grey shirt. I took off my black jacket and am lying on it for camouflage purposes. Nearly everyone is gone now. A girl is still screaming in the ground and two boys are stabbing her. Four people, who must be the careers are collecting all the things, they need. They are stacking up on weapons and just about everything in the cornucopia before climbing up the rocks into a nearby forest. They are gone now. I am the only one left near the cornucopia but I am still not taking any risks. The careers might come back. I will not leave my spot until I can be certain that no careers or other tributes are coming back to the cornucopia. But nobody comes for several minutes. Then the canons sound. I count: 1...2...3...It stops at seven. I can not risk it yet. I lie here for a little longer. Maybe five minutes, maybe half an hour. I can not tell but judging by the sun, not much time has pased. I can't stay here any longer! I leave my jacket where it is and start crawling. My body is flat against the dried grass and I am only pushing myself forward with my elbows and lower arms. When I get to the edge of the steep half cliff, half slope I peer over it. Nothing. I get up and run. Run faster. Sprint. Sprint as fast as I can as if the devil is behind me. I panic without reason. The more I panic, the faster I run but that causes me to panic even more. I am not even slipping down the rocks, I am diving three feet downwards with every step until I hit the hard ground and fall over. I get up and run even more. I have never run so fast in my life, not even at the bloodbath. I dive into the cornucopia, panting, almost expecting something terrible, an unnamed fear ending me and my existence. Silence. Nobody spotted me. Nobody heard the white noise in my head except for me. I am alone. Thirty seconds ago feels like a lifetime even though time went faster than I could run only moments ago. I am afraid to break the deathening silence around me but I start rummaging in the small pile of things that are left. I find a tiny, rusty pocketknife and a few nuts. In a dark, hidden corner there is also a cardboard box. I sit by the bloodstained and unusable tools the careers left behind. I feel like a pet, eating the crumbs falling of their owners table. A tiny pet that is. A tiny pet in this huge space. It feels strange, only minutes ago this place was utter chaos to say the least. 24 people all trying to stay alive. Now it is empty, nobody to be seen. Completely silent, like a battlefield where no victor remains.  
On the way back I am calmer. I don't feel the stare of a non-existent shadow in my back anymore. Just the silence, innocently peering over my shoulder as I walk. I find my place in the bush where I left my jacket and as I now see, the rest of my belongings. But can you really call them mine? I picked them up from the ground and claimed them for myself, I never earned them. And as a smart tribute one said, I should never forget who the real enemy is.


	5. District 4

Hey guys!

I know, I said "every tributes perspective" but it would be boring to write bloodbath deaths over and over again so Dory isn't in this chapter. I might do a special chapter  
with all the bloodbath deaths if you want one. Let me know if you want that sort of thing in a review!

District 4

Cress Blackwater

I watch Brillian as he plays with his dagger as if it was a toy for a baby. We have found a clearing about 100 meters from the cornucopia. We wanted to stay close to it so we could come back once in a while and kill some weaklings as Brillian calles them. "Hey, kid. How old are you even?" Brillian says without looking at anything but his knife. I knew of course who he ment. I am so fed up with being this small. "Fourteen," I answer. Brillian raises his eyebrows, still not looking at me. I should not even be here. There was this guy, who was supposed to volunteer but he didn't. I was the drawn name and the boy called Seamus, who was supposed to be the one, just did nothing. So here I am. Hopefully he gets some justice for killing me. But what am I talking about? What if the odds indeed get in my favor? I take out my sleeping bag from my small pile of stuff. To my surprise the others follow suit. I didn't expect them to agknowlege me as a group member quite yet."Hey! Why do you all have sleeping bags?" Flicker cried out. Nobody reacted. "A better question would be where yours is," I say coldly, "You can't expect us to take care of your stuff in the freaking Hunger games." She gives me the evil eyes. "Language kid!" Brillian says while smirking but still only looking at his knife. Now Brillian is the target of Flickers stare. Then she gets up and runs in the direction, we came from.


	6. District 5

You know what? I was in a writing-mood today so I will give you one more chapter. Sorry to all you americans getting notifications at 3am ;)  
Tipps and feedback would be apprisheated!

District 5

Albert Tucker

It is getting dark and I have not found any place to sleep. I have nothing but a little plastic sheet and a plastic bottle with me. It is getting cold in the arena. I am on a huge plain with only yellow gras and stones. There is a patch of forest where I came from but that is probably where the careers will be hunting first. I was really lucky to escape the bloodbath. My district token was a pingpong ball. This may seem strange but it is the reason that I survived. I stuck it in my armpit to momentarilly stop my pulse. This allowed me to play dead untill the careers were gone. I hadn't thought of the blood though. That's where I got lucky: A backpack on the ground was dripping red liquid. I managed to roll myself in it and then play dead for the entire time. I even fooled the gamemakers and a canon sounded for me! But now I need to find shelter. I see a lonely, crooked tree. I could sleep there but if the light will fall from east in the morning, I will be easy to spott. Also, I am hopeless at tree-climbing. I drag my feet across the ground. I am thirsty and sweating like crazy at the same time. I walk for half an hour. Freezing but still very sweaty. Then, sweet relief: Something glistening in the distance. It is covered by wonderfully green trees but it looks like I have found a river. Suddenly, new power gets to me. I run at the horizon where the water is shining in the evening sun. When I get there, I find a large bush with the opening facing the river and the sun. This means that I will be in the shadows when I wake up. I am so thirsty that I think, I will die. I am so desperate for water, that I ripp all my clothes except for my underwear off and then jump into the river. Only as I am swimming in the water, I realize how stupid and increadibly lucky I am. This water could be poisoned! I drink a bit as I swimm. It tastes salty but otherwise fine. A bit later, I am sitting in the bush I found with DIY-filtered water in the plastic bottle I took with me from the cornucopia. It is pitch black now and slowly, I beginn to drift off...

Glow Rheinerson

I am sitting on the ground. In the middle of a field. I no longer have an allie now that Albert is dead. I am screwed. I am only fourteen and without Albert I can do nothing but wait, wait for my death. I sit in the middle of the plains. I am almost waiting for death to come and sweep me away, without pain or fear. It is getting cold. I curl up in a ball, trying to find comfort in the softness of my yellow shirt and partual warmness of the thin, black jacket. I lie there, waiting. I hear the wind in the gras as time passes. Over time, all the noise gets silent and when I open my eyes, the sky is dark and only a few lonely sunrays are falling over the arena, casting the rocks shadows on the evening-grey grass. Nobody has found me yet. I finally sit up, just in time for the dreaded tune to echo over the whole arena. I don't want to look, but something tells me, that I should. I watch the faces on the sky. I knkw their names. There is Dayta from District 3 and Dory from District 4. I expect Alberts face to apear in the air. I expect blonde hair, parted on the right side of his head and square glasses framing an oval face to shine down over the arena. Instead, "Ashton, D7" apears under the photograph of a 18 year-old with dark hair. In disbelief, I stare at the projection, "Bobbin, D9" a blonde, fat boy, "Bulla, D10" a massive girl with a buzzcut and lastly "Wendt, D11"s face appears in the sky. No Albert. The canon sounded seven times and there were six projections in the sky. Albert had fooled the gamemakers.


End file.
